


Malec

by EmbersSpark16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersSpark16/pseuds/EmbersSpark16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus reflects upon his relationship with Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec

Magnus had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight in front of his eyes this morning. He's sitting up in his bed, bare chest shivering slightly because the window is ajar. He needed to open it last night, to cool the room down a little. Things were got hot last night, Magnus thought or rather remembered. Alec stayed over, and they lasted ten minutes before they were crashing against each other, ripping and tearing clothes off and slamming the bedroom door shut. He's lying naked in bed, the covers just stopping above his waist. They were nice covers, the finest satin silk that he bought when he was in Peru before he was banned for some absurd reason he was unaware of. Sometimes, Magnus felt a pang of sadness. He was rather fond of Peru, he had so many happy memories there. But they all seemed tainted now, dulled and not from the age of the memories. Magnus had more memories now, containing a special someone who changed a lot of things for him.  
Alec.  
Alec is lying on his stomach next to Magnus in the king sized bed in their loft. He's naked too, and the covers stop just above his ass. Magnus has been awake for three hours, and he has been sitting happily watching his boyfriend sleep. He has been quite content to watch Alec breath, watching his back slowly rise and fall. Seeing all his muscles flex when his back contracts. Alec has his arms above his head, curled around one of the many pillows scattered around the bed. Occasionally, Magnus would not be able to resist himself and run his hands up and down his lovers back. Even when he was sleeping, Alec was - somehow- aware of this, no matter how deep his slumber was, and his breath would catch in his sleep which made Magnus happy in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. Magnus was Alec's first of many things, he didn't mind this. He adored this actually, he liked the thought that no-one had touched him in the way he had. That no-one knew how incredible his kisses were, although he often felt that the men in this world were missing something monumental. But Magnus wouldn't have it any other way, he didn't want to feel the intense jealousy that would surely follow if Alec had boyfriends before him. Alec knew that Magnus had girlfriends and boyfriends. It was expected from an immortal warlock, Magnus thought, one cannot live as long as I and maintain their virtue. But Magnus had to admit, his previous relationships never shined as bright as this one. Alec loved him so deeply, so completely that it made Magnus' heart skip a beat. He was so unsure of himself when they started seeing each other in secret, that is was so completely impossible not to love him.  
Magnus watches Alec for another hour, then he gets a little bored and cannot stop himself. He starts planting kisses on Alec's back, his arms, everywhere. Relishing in the sensation that kissing him brings. Alec, finally, wakes up and turns on his side so that he is facing Magnus. He wears a sleepy smile on his face and that crooked smile that Magnus fell in love with.  
"Good morning." he says, still smiling. His perfect teeth all shining and showing.  
Magnus doesn't reply, not yet, he just leans forward towards his ear and whispers so gently, "I love you, Alexander."  
Magnus had had a lot of lovers, boyfriend, girlfriends of most species. Mundane, Vampire, faerie and now Shadowhunter. He feels Alec shiver and say "I love you too."

They don't get out of bed until nightfall.


End file.
